Green Eyes
by Kajia
Summary: Thor und Loki waren Brüder, beste Freunde und dann Feinde. Doch wie konnte es zu der Zerrüttung der beiden Brüder kommen? Und hasst Loki wirklich seinen Bruder, oder trägt er nur eine Maske? Diese Geschichte berichtet von ihrer ersten Begegnung, ihrer Kindheit und ihrer Jugend und beschreibt ihre, sich verändernden, Gefühle zueinander.
1. Die erste Begegnung

Thor´s POV:

Der Tag, an dem ich Loki zum ersten Mal sah, veränderte mein Leben und erschütterte meine Welt.

Ich war damals noch sehr klein, gerade einmal vier Jahre alt und wegen des Krieges mit Jotunheim hatte ich meine Eltern lange nicht gesehen. Umso überraschter war ich, als mein Vater mich in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit rufen ließ:

Die Gänge des Palastes kamen mir heute wieder unerträglich lang vor. Wieso auch mussten die Gemächer meiner Eltern fast am anderen Ende des riesigen Gebäudes liegen, welches in seinem goldenen Glanz über ganz Asgard emporragte.

Meine Schritte flogen durch die Gänge und endlich erreichte ich die schwere Holztür der Gemächer meiner Eltern. Das dunkle Steineichenholz war mit Szenen aus Asgards Entstehung geschmückt und trug auch das Emblem der königlichen Familie.

Yggdrasil, den Weltenbaum.

Zwei Wächter flankierten die Tür und als mich der Erste erblickte klopfte er laut an.

Erst als die tiefe Stimme meines Vaters erklang öffnete er die Tür und ich durfte die luxuriösen Gemächer betreten.

Sie bestanden aus einem kleinen Salon mit einer Sitzgruppe und einem großen, marmornem Kamin und eine Tür führte auf den weitläufigen Balkon. Schlaf- und Badezimmer waren durch zwei weitere, geschlossene Türen von dem ,,öffentlichen" Bereich getrennt, doch ich hatte keinen Blick für die Gemälde an den Wänden oder die teuren Teppiche. Einzig mein Vater, welcher in der Mitte des Raumes stand, interessierte mich und sobald er sich zu mir umgedreht hatte warf ich mich ihm an den Hals.

,,Papa!", schluchzte ich und war froh mein Gesicht, das auf diesen unmännlichen Tonfall eine gesunde Röte annahm, an seiner Schulter verbergen zu können.

,,Mein Sohn!", sagte er sanft. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde auch er seine Rührung verbergen, indem er mich in eine lange Umarmung zog.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von mir und legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern um mich ansehen zu können. Erst jetzt nahm ich die Augenklappe wahr, die sein rechtes Auge verbarg, doch bevor ich auch nur eine einzige Frage stellen konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf.,, Alle deine Fragen ", sagte er: ,,Werde ich dir später beantworten, Thor. Erst einmal möchte ich dir jemanden vorstellen."

Mein Vater drehte sich um und mit einer Hand auf meinem Rücken schob er mich zu meiner Mutter, die ich erst jetzt bemerkte. Frigga saß auf einem Sessel bei der Sitzgruppe und hielt ein, in weißes Leinen gewickeltes, Bündel auf dem Arm. Ihre Augen sahen in meine und große Freude und bedingungslose Liebe fand sich in ihrem Blick.

Ich stand nun genau vor meiner Mutter und mit einer sanften Bewegung drehte sie das Bündel so, dass ich es perfekt betrachten konnte. In den weißes Tüchern befand sich ein Baby! Es hatte blasse und zugleich rosige Haut. Schwarzer Flaum bedeckte das Köpfchen und als es die Augen öffnete, sahen mich die klarsten, grünen Augen an, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Wie zwei lupenreine Smaragde bohrten sich die Seelenspiegel in meine und als ich das kleine Händchen, welches sich aus dem Stoff befreit hatte sanft ergriff, begann das kleine Wesen zu giggeln.

,,Er mag dich!", sagte meine Mutter und mit großen Augen sah ich zu ihr auf. Sie lächelte glücklich und als ich mich halb zu meinem Vater umdrehte, das Händchen des Kleinen immer noch im Griff, sah ich auch Odin voller Freude lächeln.

,,Das, Thor ", sagte mein Vater mit feierlicher Stimme: ,,Ist Loki! Dein kleiner Bruder."


	2. Eine Entscheidung

Odin´s POV:

Drei Tage später wurde Loki dem Volk vorgestellt und die Reaktion war durchweg positiv, doch konnte ich auch leise Stimmen vernehmen, die sich fragte wie Frigga denn noch einmal schwanger hatte werden können, wo ich doch mitten im Krieg gesteckt hatte.  
Diese Gerüchte besorgten mich, denn obwohl ich wusste, dass die Asen niemals laut etwas gegen meine Frau ausgesprochen hätten, war mir auch klar das Thor irgendwann einmal Fragen stellen würde und ich hoffte, dass ich dann eine Antwort für ihn hatte.

Thor´s POV:

Die Jahre vergingen wir im Flug und als ich das sechste Lebensjahr erreichte, sorgte mein Vater dafür das ich eine umfangreiche Ausbildung erhielt.  
Ich wurde in der Entstehungsgeschichte und der Mythologie unterrichtet, lernte Lesen und Schreiben und musste auch das Rechnen erlernen. Die Lehrer waren streng aber fair und obwohl ich dem ganzen „Zeug", wie ich es nannte, nichts abgewinnen konnte, versuchte ich trotzdem mein bestes zu geben, denn ich wollte ein gutes Vorbild für Loki sein.  
Überhaupt begann sich mit dem ersten Treffen alles in meiner Welt nur noch um meinen kleinen Bruder zu drehen. Ich war dabei, als er seine ersten Schritte machte und als er sein erstes Wort sprach. Meine ganze Freizeit verbrachte ich bei ihm, sodass mein Vater eines Tages in meinen Gemächern stand und ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit mir führen wollte. „Thor. Ich möchte mit dir über etwas wichtiges reden.", begann er und ich versuchte in seiner unbewegten Miene eine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.  
„Nur zu Vater. Ich bin ganz Ohr!", sagte ich und mein Vater ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, die um einen runden Tisch in meinem Zimmer standen. Meine Gemächer waren wesentlich kleiner, als die meiner Eltern. Ich hatte nur ein Schlafzimmer mit eben diesem runden Tisch und einem großen Himmelbett. Eine Tür führte in das Badezimmer und große Fenster ließen die untergehende Sonne hell in mein Zimmer scheinen.  
„Thor", fuhr mein Vater fort und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken: „Du weißt, dass du in den nächsten Jahren allerlei Unterricht und Training erhalten wirst. Du bist mein Erstgeborener und musst somit darauf vorbereitet werden später einmal meinen Thron zu besteigen. Das ist dir doch klar."  
Ich nickte und versuchte hinter die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu kommen. Das waren alles Informationen die mir schon meine Lehrer um die Ohren gehauen hatten, als ich mal wieder geistig den Unterricht verlassen hatte.  
„Thor ich möchte das du ab heute dich vor Allem auf deine Studien konzentrierst. Deinen Bruder wirst du noch viele Jahre haben, aber jetzt musst du erst einmal lernen. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen dich nach Midgard zu schicken, zusammen mit deinen Lehrern. Auf der Erde wirst du hoffentlich konzentrierter deinen Studien nachgehen."  
Einen Weile sprach niemand mehr. Völlig schockiert saß ich auf meinem Stuhl und versuchte die Worte meines Vaters in meinem Kopf zu ordnen.  
Ich sollte fort von hier? Sogar auf einen anderen Planeten? Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein! Doch der Blick meines Vaters ließ meine kleine Hoffnung , auf den schwachen Versuch eines Witzes seitens Odin´s, zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase.  
„Aber Vater,", rief ich: „Was soll ich denn da. Ich meine dort gibt es nichts außer wertlosen Menschen und-"  
„Thor Odinsson, diese Worte will ich nicht gehört haben!", donnerte mein Vater und ich zuckte unter seinem harten Blick zusammen.„ Du bist nicht besser als die Menschen, nur weil du ein Kind Asgards bist und du musst lernen auch die anderen Welten zu respektieren."  
Diese Worte machten mich unendlich wütend, doch ich verbiss mir einen Kommentar. Wohl wissend wie mein Vater auf den Einspruch „Jotunheim" reagieren würde. Ich hielt also den Mund und wartete bis mein Vater sich wieder beruhigt hatte, bevor ich wieder zu ihm aufsah. Der Blick seines verbliebenen Auges war in weite Ferne gerichtet und ich fragte mich woran er dachte, als er scheinbar aus seinen Erinnerungen zurückkehrte und mir wieder in die Augen sah.  
„Du wirst morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Geh deine Mutter und deinen Bruder verabschieden und pack deine Sachen. Morgen Früh hole ich dich ab und begleite dich zum Bifröst." Und mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Zimmer.  
Der Weg zu meiner Mutter war heute besonders schwer, denn auch wenn ich sie manchmal tagelang nicht sah, weil sie zusammen mit meinem Vater politische Besuche tätigte oder einen Ausflug unternahm, war ich noch niemals selbst so weit weg gewesen und ich fühlte mich elend.  
Wieder standen zwei Wachen vor der Tür und nachdem der Wächter geklopft hatte, betrat ich das Zimmer ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Meine Mutter saß mit Loki auf dem Schoß vor dem Kamin und hielt ein großes Buch in den Händen. Ich selbst kannte es noch sehr gut. Es war ein Kinderbuch, welches mit bunten Bildern Asgards Entstehungsgeschichte veranschaulichte. Auch Odin und Frigga hatten mittlerweile Einzug in das Buch gehalten und als Loki´s große, grüne Augen das Bild unseres Vaters entdeckten, tippte er mit seiner Hand darauf und sagte: „Papa!"  
Dabei lächelte er fröhlich und ich musste an mich halten den Kleinen nicht sofort in den Arm zu nehmen. Er sah einfach zu süß aus!  
In diesem Moment bemerkte mich meine Mutter und ich konnte an ihren Augen sehen, dass sie bereits über den Entschluss meines Vaters informiert war. Sanft setzte sie Loki auf den weichen Teppich und legte das Buch beiseite, bevor sie aufstand und zu mir kam. Sie zog mich in ihrem Arme und ich spürte wie ihr schmaler Körper von unterdrücktem Schluchzen zitterte.  
„Ach Thor.", sagte sie: „Nun ist es also soweit." Sie löste sich von mir, sodass ich ihre blauen Augen sahen, die leicht wässrig waren und ich schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
„Weine nicht, Mama. Es ist ja nicht für immer. Vielleicht ist es auch ganz gut. So kann ich neue Kulturen kennen lernen und ein starker Krieger werden, genau wie Vater." Mit diesen Worten ließ ich sie ganz los und trat auf meinen kleinen Bruder zu. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in meine und einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, das der Zweijährige ganz genau wusste, was hier gerade vor sich ging.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf um diesen absurden Gedanken loszuwerden. Es konnte gar nicht sein das Loki bemerkte was uns bedrückte. Und doch setzte ich mich zu ihm auf den Boden und zog ihn an mich.  
„Hör zu, kleiner Bruder! Ich muss morgen sehr weit weggehen und deshalb überlasse ich dir den Palast. Pass gut auf Mama auf und tu immer was Vater sagt. Wenigstens bis ich wieder da bin. Und vergiss mich nicht!"  
Damit ließ ich ihn wieder los und verließ das Zimmer, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen. Loki´s Weinen folgte mir bis in meine Gemächer.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh und als mich mein Vater abholte, um mich zum Bifröst zu bringen, war ich alles andere als bereit. Ich schlurfte neben ihm her durch den Palast, auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen und vereinzelt sah ich Diener und Krieger innehalten und mich beobachten. Scheinbar schienen alle zu wissen das ich Asgard für eine Weile verlassen musste.  
„Wie lange werde ich fort sein, Vater?", fragte ich und betrachtete Odin von der Seite. Er trug nur eine dünne Rüstung über einer tiefblauen Tunika und sein roter Umhang raschelte leise auf dem Boden. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick aus seinem gesunden Auge zu, bevor er antwortete: „Das wissen nur deine Lehrer. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen dir alles beibringen, was du für dein Leben brauchen wirst. Und das Leben ist kompliziert."  
Ich senkte den Blick und versuchte meine Trauer zu verbergen. Wie sollte ich bloß auf einem fremden Planeten zurecht kommen und das nur mit ein paar trockenen Lehrern.  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Junge. Wir werden dich besuchen kommen und auch du wirst Gelegenheit haben nach Asgard zu kommen. Dies ist keine Verbannung. Ich will nur das Beste für dich."  
Wir erreichten den Stall, bevor ich antworten konnte und ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, was ich noch sagen sollte. Ein Stallbursche führte Odin´s achtbeiniges Ross Sleipnir und einen hübschen Fuchs heraus, auf dem ich heute zum Bifröst reiten sollte.  
„Deine Lehrer sind schon vorgegangen und bereiten auf Midgard alles für deine Ankunft vor und nun sitz auf.", sagte Odin und schwang sich selbst in den Sattel. Schnell tat ich es ihm gleich und musste voller Ironie feststellen, dass Vater mich nie auf einem großen Pferd hatte reiten lassen. Bis zum heutigen Tag.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Palast gab ich meinem Pferd die Sporen. Ich wollte Odin keinen Grund geben, mich zu ermahnen. Mit geübten Bewegungen brachte Vater Sleipnir auf gleiche Höhe mit meinem Ross und schlug den langen Weg zum Bifröst ein. Doch selbst dieser kam mir heute bei weitem nicht lang genug vor.  
Am Ende der ausladenden Straße erwartete uns Heimdall mit seiner üblichen, stoischen Miene. Erst als mein Vater von seinem Pferd stieg, bewegte sich der Wächter des Bifröst und verneigte sich vor seinem König.  
„Mein Herr, es ist alles bereit. Wenn ihr wünscht, kann es sofort beginnen.", sagte Heimdall und als er sich aufrichtete, glänzte seine goldene Rüstung in der Sonne. Odin gab ihm das Zeichen schon einmal in die riesige Metallkuppel zu gehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Ich sah ihm an, dass er sich nun von mir verabschieden würde und bereitete mich innerlich auf alles vor.  
„Thor…mein Sohn.", begann er bevor er mich in seine Arme zog: „Sei ein guter Junge und lerne fleißig. Denk daran. Je schneller du lernst, desto eher darfst du wieder nach Hause." Er ließ mich los und sah mir ein letztes Mal in die Augen, bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und flüsterte: „Werde ein Mann auf den Asgard stolz sein kann."  
Mit diesen Worten löste er sich endgültig von mir und ging zurück zu Sleipnir. Durch eine einzige fließenden Bewegung schwang er sich in den Sattel und verschwand, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Traurig sah ich ihm hinterher und warf einen letzten Blick auf Asgard, bevor auch ich den Bifröst betrat und mich vor den Durchgang stellte. Heimdall´s unergründlicher Blick lag auf mir, während er auf der Erhöhung stand, sein Schwert bereits zur Hand.  
„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Thor Odinsson. Sei versichert, dass ich immer ein Auge auf dich haben werde.", sagte der Schwarze und ich nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass ich die leichte Drohung verstanden hatte.  
Dann steckte er sein langes Schwert in den Schacht und der Bifröst entfaltete seine ganze Macht. Mit angehaltenem Atem und pochenden Herzen wartete ich auf das unvermeidliche und mein letzter Gedanke, bevor mich der Sog der Regenbogenbrücke mit sich riss, galt Loki.


	3. Midgard

Die Landung auf Midgard war alles andere als sanft. Ungeübt wie ich nun mal war landete ich mit dem Gesicht voran in hohem, saftiggrünem Gras. Als ich mich mühsam wieder aufrappelte ließ ich meinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen, auf der ich gelandet war.  
Ich stand auf einem kleinen, Moosbewachsenem Hügel umgeben von einer weiten Graslandschaft. Hinter mir ragte ein dunkler Wald auf und vor mir, in weiter Ferne, konnte ich Berge erkennen. Die Luft war frisch, aber nicht kühl und ich roch den beginnenden Sommer in der Luft. Und obwohl dies hier ein wirklich hübsches Fleckchen Erde war, sehnte ich mich schon jetzt nach Asgard, mit den goldenen Türmen der Stadt und den nahezu endlosen Weiten dahinter.  
Eine tiefe Stimme riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken und ich sah, wie mein Lehrer den Hügel heraufkam und dabei scheinbar meinen Namen rief.  
„Prinz Thor!", sagte er sobald er mich erreicht hatte: „Da seid Ihr ja endlich. Wir haben Euch schon erwartet. Folgt mir"  
Wieder drehte sich mein Lehrer um und ich beeilte mich den langen Schritten zu folgen. Mein Lehrer war Balder, ein adliger Freund meines Vaters und Gelehrter am königlichen Hof. Er stand auch als Berater meinem Vater zur Verfügung, was man ihm bei seinem groben Aussehen gar nicht zutraute.  
Er war groß und kräftig gebaut, mit langen Beinen und breiten Schultern. Seine Haare, die früher einmal strohblond waren, wie mein Vater mir berichtete, waren nun schiefergrau und seine dunkelgrauen Augen huschten immer flink umher, als könne er sich nicht satt sehen an seiner Umgebung. Er trug eine dunkle Tunika, lange Hosen und kniehohe Stiefel. An seinem linken Bein hatte er einen langen Dolch gebunden, den ich, als wir uns kennen lernten, neidisch bewundert hatte.  
Doch auf die Frage ob ich ihn mal anfassen durfte hatte er stets dieselbe Antwort.  
„Dafür bist du noch zu klein."  
Das ich später ein großer Krieger sein würde, wie ich ihm stolz erzählte, interessierte ihn wenig. Balder war ein strenger Lehrer, aber er hatte auch sanfte Momente, in denen er mir von den Schlachten erzählte in den er gekämpft hatte. Ein ums andere Mal lauschte ich gespannt seinen Schilderungen von den anderen Planten und interessierte mich dabei besonders für Einen. Jotunheim!  
Ich wusste selber nicht, wieso mich gerade dieser unwirtliche Planet so unglaublich faszinierte. Als ich Vater von meiner Leidenschaft erzählte, sah dieser mich nur mit einem unergründlichen Blick an und der Ausdruck seiner Augen machte mir klar, dass ich mich lieber zurück halten sollte, was Fragen über Jotunheim anging.  
Also wartete ich immer gespannt darauf, dass Balder wieder in die Stimmung kam um mir Geschichten zu erzählen, aber mittlerweile war auch das sehr selten geworden.  
Plötzlich hielt Balder inne und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. Verwundert sah ich zu ihm auf, bevor ich den Blick nach vorne wandte und mir der Atem stockte. Dort vor mir, in einem grünen Tal, stand ein wunderschönes, kleines Schloss. Es war schneeweiß, mit blauen Giebeln auf den Dächern und vier Türme ragten in den Himmel. Es war quadratisch gebaut und stand direkt an einem Fluss. Die Sonne beschien diesen idyllischen Ort und für einen Moment vergaß ich sogar mein Heimweh.  
„Willkommen auf Briarwood Hall. Hier werdet ihr leben und lernen, Prinz Thor.", sagte Balder und ich sah zu meinem Lehrer auf.  
„Wie lange…?" Ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Die plötzliche Angst, die mich befiel ließ mich verstummen und ich musste wieder an Asgard denken. Und an Loki!  
Balder sah mich mitfühlend an und ich konnte fast hören wie er dachte: Da steht er, der kleine Prinz und hat jetzt schon Heimweh.  
Aber diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihm nicht geben. Ich straffte die Schultern und fragte, diesmal mit kräftiger Stimme: „Wie lange werde ich hier bleiben?"  
Balder sah mich überrascht, aber scheinbar erfreut an und erwiderte: „Solange es nötig ist. Ihr werdet eine Menge lernen müssen. Um später mal den Thron Eures Vaters besteigen zu können, gehört mehr dazu, als das was ich Euch beibringen kann, weshalb Euer Vater noch andere Lehrer hierher geschickt hat."  
Nun war es an mir überrascht zu sein. Ich hatte zwar damit gerechnet das noch andere hier sein würden, aber das ich noch mehr Lehrer brauchte als Balder, war mir nicht klar gewesen. Wie sollte ich das nur überstehen?

Einige Wochen später kannte ich die Antwort. Nämlich gar nicht!  
Wie Balder gesagt hatte waren noch andere Lehrer auf Briarwood Hall und wenn ich geglaubt hatte Balder wäre streng, hatte ich scheinbar noch niemals wahre Strenge erfahren. Denn gegen die anderen Lehrer und Ausbilder war Balder ein sanftes Lämmchen.  
Keiner von den neuen Lehrern war so geduldig wie Balder und am meisten hasste ich die Mathematikstunden. Der Lehrer, Braig, ein langer, sehr dünner Mann mit blassem Gesicht und einer riesigen Adlernase, konnte mich eindeutig nicht leiden.  
Natürlich sagte er niemals etwas, dass mich in meiner Vermutung bestätigt hätte, doch allein sein Verhalten gab mir Antwort genug. Er war unfair und scheute sich nicht, von der Rute gebrauch zu machen, wenn ich mal wieder geistig abwesen war oder eine Aufgabe nicht lösen konnte. Meistens war mein Rücken nach solchen Stunden grün und blau geschlagen und ich konnte mich kaum dazu aufraffen auch den anderen Unterricht zu besuchen.  
Am schlimmsten wurde es allerdings, als nach ein paar Monaten auch mein Kampftraining begann. Dies war der Unterricht den ich am meisten mochte. Der Lehrer war ein durchtrainierter Hüne mit einem langen, tiefbraunen Zopf und dunklen, beinahe schwarzen Augen. Er war früher einmal Ausbilder der königlichen Leibwache gewesen, musste den Dienst allerdings wegen einer schweren Verletzung im Krieg gegen Jotunheim niederlegen. Sein Name war Aren.  
Die erste Kampfstunde fand an einem sonnigen Nachmittag statt und obwohl ich mich seit zwei Wochen auf diese erste Stunde freute, war mein Körper ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden, denn ich hatte an diesem Tag einen besonders schweren Fehler, in den Augen meines Mathelehrers begangen, weshalb ich gleich mal die doppelte Menge an Stockschlägen kassiert hatte. Dementsprechend war ich demotiviert, als ich auf den freien Hof in der Mitte des Schlosses heraustrat und meinen Ausbilder erblickte. Dieser schien mir meinen Gemütszustand scheinbar aus dem Gesicht ablesen zu können und sagte mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, junger Prinz. Zwei Monate Training mit mir und du wirst die Stockschläge nicht mal mehr spüren."  
Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, ob mich diese Worte beruhigen sollten.  
Aren war ein fantastischer Lehrer. Er begann damit mir die einzelnen Waffen zu zeigen und ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten zu erläutern. Er legte mir Schwerter, Keulen, Äxte und Bögen in die Hand und erklärte mir, wie man diese Waffen gebrauchen konnte. Ich stellte mich nicht einmal besonders ungeschickt an, obwohl ich das Ziel mit dem Bogen nicht auf Anhieb traf und mir mit der Axt selbst auf den Fuß hieb. Zum Glück war sie nicht scharf.  
Das Schwert war schon so eher meins und als ich zum ersten Mal ein Lob von meinem Lehrer erhielt, ließ ich die letzte Waffe links liegen und beschloss spontan, dass ich fortan nur noch mit dem Schwert kämpfen würde. Ein Irrtum, welcher sich viele Jahre später aufzeigen würde!  
Ab diesem Tag begann ein noch härteres Training als bisher! Morgens wurde ich von einem Diener geweckt, frühstückte und begab mich dann zum Unterricht. Ich wurde in Geschichte und Sprachen unterrichtet, bekam die Gesetze der Natur eingebläut und musste rechnen was das Zeug hielt. Auch wurde mir die Astronomie nahe gelegt und ich bekam Unterweisungen in Anatomie und später sogar in Politik.  
Nachmittags ging es dann an das Kampftraining, was aber nicht immer nur aus Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen bestand. Ich lernte auch den Nahkampf ohne Waffen, das Jagen und die Kriegsstrategie und merkte schnell, dass alles was mit Kämpfen zutun hatte mir sehr gut lag. Auch wenn meine Strategie zumeist daraus bestand draufzuhauen.  
Ungefähr ein Jahr nach meiner Ankunft, an meinem siebten Geburtstag, bekam ich das erste mal Besuch von meiner Familie.

Der Tag begann friedlich und völlig normal. Wären nicht die Diener hektisch durch das Schloss gelaufen, ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine Veränderung bemerkt. Auch schienen meine Lehrer unauffindbar und verwirrt ging ich in den Innenhof. Dort traf ich endlich auf Aren und fragte: „Was ist denn heute los? Warum sind alle so hektisch?"  
Aren zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was mich noch mehr verwunderte, denn noch nie hatte ich es geschafft ihn zu erschrecken. Er drehte sich zu mir um und warf mir ein kurzes, aber breites Lächeln zu, bevor er sagte: „Deine Eltern kommen."  
Diese Worte brauchten ganze zwei Minuten um in mein Gehirn vorzudringen und als ich sie endlich verarbeitet hatte, begann ich wie wild auf und ab zu hüpfen.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte ich und sah freudestrahlend in sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht.  
„Aber ja. Sie kommen extra zu deinem Geburtstag."  
An dieser Stelle hielt ich kurz inne. Mein Geburtstag! Den hatte ich ja völlig vergessen. Ich war so beschäftigt mit lernen gewesen, dass ich darüber gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.  
Scheinbar konnte Aren mir mal wieder meine Gefühle und Gedanken im Gesicht ablesen, denn er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und wuschelte mir durch die blonden Haare.  
„Du bist mir schon einer. Wenn du jetzt schon zu beschäftigt bist, um an deinen eigenen Geburtstag zu denken, wie soll das dann erst mit dir werden wenn du König bist." Damit ging er zurück ins Schloss und ich ließ mir seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Ich hatte wirklich in den letzten Monaten erstaunlich wenig an mein Zuhause gedacht und plötzlich überkam mich Scham, als ich mich an Loki erinnerte. Wie hatte ich nur vergessen können an meinen kleinen Bruder zu denken?  
Innerlich gab ich mir einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern, bevor ich selbst ins Schloss eilte um mich auf den Besuch vorzubereiten. In meinem Zimmer angelangt, durchwühlte ich den Schrank auf der Suche nach Kleidung, die nicht ganz so menschlich aussah, doch das einzige was ich finden konnte war die Kleidung, die ich am Tag meiner Abreise getragen hatte. Und diese passte beileibe nicht zu so einem Anlass.  
Leise fluchend entschied ich mich letztendlich für eine rote Menschentunika und dunkle Hosen. Lange Stiefel und ein schwerer, schwarzer Umhang vervollständigten das Gesamtbild und als ich in den Spiegel sah musste ich feststellen, dass ich mich in diesem kurzen Jahr sehr verändert hatte.  
Meine goldblonden Haare reichten mir bis ans Kinn und mein Gesicht begann seine Rundlichkeit zu verlieren. Klare, blaue Augen sahen mir aus dem Spiegel entgegen und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie ich aussehen würde wenn ich mal erwachsen war.  
Gut!, war die Antwort die mir mein Geist zurief und ich musste grinsen. In diesem Moment erklangen schwere Schritte im Hof und der Schall der goldenen Trompeten von Asgards königlicher Leibwache erklang.  
Meine Familie war angekommen!


	4. Besuch

Odin´s POV:

Als ich den Schlosshof betrat, empfing mich das übliche Aufgebot von Dienern und Wachen. Thor´s Lehrer standen im Halbkreis im Innenhof. Alle trugen vornehme Kleidung und waren mit Schmuck angetan. Nur Aren, den ich noch von früher sehr gut kannte, hatte sich nicht herausgeputzt. Er tat es nie!  
Die Stimme meines Erstgeborenen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und als ich meinen Blick auf das Eingangsportal des Schlosses richtete, kam mir ein Wirbelsturm aus Goldblond und Kaminrot entgegen.  
„Vater!", rief Thor und fiel mir stürmisch um den Hals. Ein sanftes Lächeln schob sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich den Kleinen in den Armen hielt.  
„Mein Junge.", sagte ich und schob ihn auf Armslänge von mir um ihn zu betrachten. In dem einen Jahr war er ein gutes Stück gewachsen und seine Haare waren länger geworden. Die tiefblauen Augen hatten ihre Kindlichkeit verloren und sahen nun mehr aus wie die eines Prinzen.  
Thor trug menschliche Kleidung, doch sie sah an ihm so natürlich aus wie die asische Seide, aus der seine normale Kleidung bestand und ich war stolz meinen Sohn so zu sehen.  
Thor´s Augen suchten meine für einen Moment, bevor er sich komplett von mir löste und den Blick hinter mich richtete. Ich trat zur Seite und in diesem Moment stürmte Thor auch zu seiner Mutter, von der er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde. Dabei gar nicht bemerkend, das er aus tiefen, grünen Augen sehr genau beobachtet wurde.

Thor´s POV:

Die Freude meine Eltern wiederzusehen, ließ mich allen Frust und die Demütigungen des letzten Jahres vergessen. Als ich in Frigga´s Armen lag, spürte ich ihre Liebe und Zuneigung wie einen warmen Kokon, der mich umhüllte und einen Moment konnte ich mich nicht dazu überwinden, sie loszulassen, bis sie mir mit ihrer sanften Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du solltest noch jemanden begrüßen."  
Ich ließ sie los und sie trat einige Schritte zur Seite, womit ich einen wunderbaren Blick auf einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen hatte. Er trug eine grüne Tunika, schwarze Hosen und Stoffschuhe und ein kleiner silberner Reif schmückte seinen Kopf. Und er starrte mich aus smaragdgrünen Augen an, ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln dabei auf seinen Lippen.  
„Loki.", flüsterte ich, bevor der Kleine scheinbar aus einer Art Trance erwachte und mit dem hellen Lachen eines Kindes seine Arme um meinen Hals schlang. Ich hielt ihn fest und spürte Tränen über meine Wange laufen, weshalb ich mein Gesicht in seinen Haaren verbarg und tief den Loki immer anhaftenden Geruch von Milch und Honig einzog.  
Als ich mich von ihm löste, sah ich, dass auch er Tränen in den Augen hatte und mit einer sanften Handbewegung wischte ich die salzigen Tropfen von seinen blassen Wangen. Dann nahm ich ihn an die Hand und bedeutete meinem Vater mir zu folgen. Es wurde Zeit meinen Geburtstag zu feiern.

Die Feier dauerte bis spät in die Nacht und als ich mich zum Schlafen zurückzog fand ich einen, noch wachen Loki in meinem Bett vor.  
„Was tust du denn hier, kleiner Bruder? Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen?", fragte ich und erntete ein leises Kichern. Loki betrachtete mich aus seinen grünen Augen, während ich mir meine Schlafsachen anzog und erst als ich bei ihm unter der Decke lag, antwortete er mir: „Ich wollte noch ein bisschen mit dir reden, Bruder. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."  
Seine Stimme ließ mich erschaudern, denn obwohl sie noch kindlich hoch war, wie für einen Dreijährigen üblich, hatte sie schon jetzt eine seltsame Anziehungskraft und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich wie sie klingen würde, wenn Loki einmal erwachsen war. Doch darüber wollte ich mir heute nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich legte den Arm um Loki und zog den kleinen, schmalen Körper an mich. Erst als er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gebettet hatte fragte ich: „Worüber möchtest du denn reden?"  
Einen Moment blieb es still in dem dunklen Zimmer, bevor Loki´s Stimme wieder erklang: „Hast du mich vermisst?"  
Diese Frage kam so unerwartet, dass ich im ersten Moment lachen musste. Ich spürte wie er sich verspannte und zog ihn noch näher, bevor er sich aus meiner Umarmung befreien konnte.  
„Ich lache dich nicht aus, Loki! Das würde ich nie tun. Und ja, ich habe dich vermisst. Schrecklich!"  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Bruder!"

Die ganze Nacht redeten wir noch über unsere Erlebnisse im letzten Jahr und als wir letztendlich einschliefen, wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr ich den Kleinen wirklich vermisst hatte.  
Der nächste Tag kam schnell und als Loki und ich in den Speisesaal traten, saßen Vater und Mutter schon an einer der langen Tafeln. Vater redete mit meinen Lehrern und ich musste unwillkürlich das Gesicht verziehen, als ich daran dachte, dass sie über mich sprachen. Frigga saß daneben und schenkte uns ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor sie sich mit Rinda unterhielt, meiner einzigen weiblichen Lehrerin.  
Odin hatte sie für meine künstlerische Ausbildung hierher geschickt, denn er meinte man sollte seinem Geist auch mal eine Pause von dem strengen Unterricht und dem harten Training geben. Rinda war eine talentierte Künstlerin und auch eine begeisterte Musikerin, doch ich hatte für die schönen Künste keinerlei Talent. Auf meinen Bildern erkannte man selten das Dargestellte und ich hatte nicht die Geduld um ein Instrument zu erlernen, aber Rinda blieb hartnäckig.  
Loki´s Zupfen an meinem Ärmel ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken hochfahren und gemeinsam mit ihm ging ich zu einer der Tafeln und begann gleich darauf zu essen. Mein kleiner Bruder schüttelte nur den Kopf und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck glatt als resigniert bezeichnen.  
Das Frühstück verlief ruhig und nach dem Essen wollte mein Vater mit mir sprechen, weshalb wir einen Ausritt machten. Mittlerweile kam ich sehr gut mit Pferden klar und hatte auch schon die ein oder andere Jagd begleitet, weshalb ich mühelos mit meinem Vater Schritt halten konnte.  
Lange Zeit sagte er nichts, bis wir den Wald erreichten und in den Schatten der hohen Bäume eintauchten. Erst dann erhob Odin seine dunkle Stimme und ich schenkte ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Ich habe mit deinen Lehrern gesprochen, Thor.", begann er und ich verspannte mich leicht. „Sie haben mir nur Gutes berichtet und vor Allem Aren hatte nur Lob für dich übrig. Und ich bin stolz das zu hören."  
Mit einem unmerklichen Seufzer entspannte ich mich wieder, bevor ich anfing zu grinsen und sagte: „Hast du denn etwas anderes erwartet Vater!"  
Odin warf mir einen strengen Blick zu und ich zügelte mein Temperament.  
„Thor, ich werde mir nachher deine Fortschritte ansehen und dann vielleicht einen Zeitraum festlegen, den du noch auf der Erde bleiben sollst. Außerdem habe ich, auf Anraten deiner Lehrer vor, dir ein paar Klassenkameraden zur Verfügung zu stellen. Gerade Balder war der Meinung das du Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen brauchst und auch ich bin dieser Ansicht."  
„Aber Vater! Sollte ich mir meine Freunde nicht selber aussuchen dürfen?", fragte ich und spürte wie die Wut, die mich schon damals heimgesucht hatte, wieder in mir zum Vorschein kam.  
„Thor", sagte mein Vater und seine Stimme klang kühl und befehlend: „Ich möchte das du mit den richtigen Leuten Umgang pflegst und ich spüre immer noch, dass du zu sehr auf deinen Bruder fixiert bist. Du darfst dich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen." Ich wollte widersprechen, doch mein Vater unterbrach mich, diesmal mit sanfterer Stimme: „Ich weiß, dass das eine schwere Situation ist. Aber glaub mir, dass ich nur das Beste für dich will."  
Mit diesen Worten gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und preschte wieder aus dem Wald. Ich folgte ihm und grübelte dabei über seine Worte nach.

Am Abend hatte mein Vater alle meine Stunden besucht und ich war mir fast sicher, dass mir sein Urteil nicht gefallen würde. Erschöpft vom Training und angespannt wegen des bevorstehenden Urteils saß ich zusammengesunken in dem großen Salon, der den privaten Unterredungen diente. Ich saß in einem weichen Sessel vor dem Kamin und Loki leistete mir Gesellschaft. Er schien zu spüren, dass gleich etwas wichtiges passieren würde und versuchte mich so gut es ging abzulenken, doch ich hatte für seine Versuche nur ein schwaches Lächeln übrig.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bruder. Alles wird gut!", sagte er in dem Moment, als mein Vater und meine Mutter den Salon betraten. Ich wollte mich erheben, doch mit einer Handbewegung hielt Odin mich davon ab. Mutter ging zielstrebig auf Loki zu, nahm ihn auf den Arm und verließ wieder den Raum. Alles ohne mich einmal anzusehen und ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass, wenn sie es tat, sie in Tränen ausbrechen würde.  
Mein Vater nahm auf dem Sessel mir gegenüber Platz und unwillkürlich spannte ich alle meine Muskeln an, wie eine Raubkatze bereit zum Sprung.  
Ohne groß drum herum zu reden kam mein Vater gleich zum Thema und sagte: „Ich habe beschlossen, dich bis zu deinem zehnten Geburtstag auf Midgard zu lassen."  
Die Stille, die auf seine Worte folgte war unheimlich und fast zum Greifen nahe. Ich spürte wie meine Augen sich weiteten und in meinem Kopf spukten die Worte: Drei Jahre!, umher.  
Unbeirrt fuhr mein Vater fort: „Ab nächste Woche werde ich dir vier Kinder in deinem Alter schicken. Sie werden dich begleiten, mit dir zum Unterricht gehen und mit dir spielen. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
Einen Moment saß ich noch geschockt da, bevor ich meine Miene wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und meinem Vater starr in die Augen blickte, bevor ich sagte: „Ja, Vater!"


	5. Die Rückkehr

Thor´s POV:

Meine Familie brach am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe auf und ich hatte kaum Zeit mich zu verabschieden. Loki weinte und seine Tränen machten mich unendlich wütend auf meinen Vater. An diesem Tag beschloss ich zu dem stärksten Krieger Asgards zu werden, um irgendwann einmal meinen Vater im Kampf zu besiegen und ihm zu zeigen, dass ich es würdig war, der neue König von Asgard zu werden.

Drei Tage später kamen wie angekündigt meine neuen Weggefährten und auch wenn ich immer noch sauer auf meinen Vater war, konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass mir die vier Kinder sympathisch waren. Die kleine Gruppe bestand aus drei Jungen und einem Mädchen.  
Der erste der Jungen war groß und stämmig gebaut. Er hatte krauses, rotes Haar und stellte sich als Volstagg vor. Sein Leibesumfang ließ ohne jeden Zweifel darauf schließen, dass er dem Essen nicht abgeneigt war, doch auf Späße, die man über sein Gewicht machte, reagierte er selbst mit seinem lauten Lachen.  
Der nächste Junge hieß Hogun. Er war ein stiller Junge mit glatten schwarzen Haaren und mandelförmigen, schwarzen Augen. Sagen tat er nicht viel und wenn er sprach, tat er das mit einem undefinierbarem Akzent. Er war ein guter Kämpfer und ich spürte instinktiv, dass ich einen Rivalen bekommen hatte.  
Der letzte Junge hieß Fandral und war eindeutig der Sohn von einem der adligen Speichellecker meines Vaters. Er war schlaksig und blond, hatte blau-graue Augen und achtete penibel auf sein Äußeres, doch als ich, wie es meine Art war, meine Meinung über seine Eltern kundtat, bewies er einen ziemlich starken rechten Haken. An diesem Tag wurden wir Freunde.  
Das einzige Mädchen in der Runde hieß Sif. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen und war ziemlich nett. Erstaunlicherweise kannte sie sich sehr gut aus, was den Umgang mit Waffen anging und als ich sie fragte, woher sie das alles konnte, sagte sie, sie wolle einmal die stärkste Kriegerin in Asgard werden.  
Ich glaube es beeindruckte sie damals, dass ich als einziger von den Jungen nicht lachte und als sie mir ihre Freundschaft anbot, nahm ich dankend an.  
Doch ein Gedanke ließ mich immer noch nicht los: Dein Vater hat diese Freunde für dich ausgesucht! Es war schrecklich darüber nachzudenken, doch mit der Zeit vergaß ich meine Sorgen.  
Der Unterricht beanspruchte den Großteil unserer Zeit. Nach den ersten Stunden stellte sich heraus, dass Hogun ein fabelhafter Mathematiker und Astronom war und innerhalb von Sekunden seinen Standpunkt bis auf wenige Zentimeter genau einschätzen konnte. Eine Fähigkeit, die uns vor allem auf der Jagd sehr nützlich war.  
Volstagg war ein Kämpfer, der vor keiner Herausforderung zurückschreckte und sich auch nicht scheute mit mir einen meiner heißgeliebten Trainingskämpfe abzuhalten, aus dem wir beide meist mit blauen Flecken und heftigem Muskelkater heraus gingen. Fandral wiederum hatte großes Talent in den schönen Künsten, was mich nicht weiter überraschte. Er konnte malen, singen und tanzen und Rinda war völlig begeistert von dem blonden Jungen. Glück für mich, denn sie vergaß dabei immer mal wieder meine eigenen Arbeiten zu benoten.  
Sif setzte sich allerdings in den Kopf ebenfalls an dem Waffentraining teilnehmen zu dürfen und aus einem, mir unerfindlichen, Grund heraus setzte ich mich bei Aren für sie ein. Unsere Mühen wurden belohnt, denn irgendwann war Aren so genervt von unserem Betteln, dass er Sif erlaubte an einer seiner Stunden teilzunehmen. Mit überraschendem Ergebnis.  
Sif war eine wirklich gute Kämpferin, die sowohl mit dem Schwert, als auch mit dem Bogen umgehen konnte, sodass Aren irgendwann gar nicht mehr daran dachte sie aus dem Unterricht zu entfernen.

Auf diese Weise vergingen die drei Jahre wie im Flug. Wir lernten und spielten, jagten und kämpften und als der Tag unserer Rückkehr kam, konnte ich kaum glauben, dass ich wirklich wieder nach Hause durfte.  
Am Abend vor unserer Abreise saß ich in meinem Zimmer und hatte mit einem heftigen Problem zu kämpfen, welches mir den Schlaf raubte. Denn ich hatte Loki in den letzten drei Jahren nicht einmal gesehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Vater ihn nicht mehr mit auf die Erde genommen und auch wenn Mutter mir immer wieder von Loki berichtete, kam ich mir wie ein Verräter vor.  
Ich wusste, von Frigga´s letztem Besuch, dass Loki bereits im letzten Jahr angefangen hatte sich selbst lesen und schreiben beizubringen um nicht hinter mir zurück zu stehen und ich fragte mich insgeheim, ob dieser Lerneifer nicht noch einen anderen Grund hatte.  
Das Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen und mit einem gebrummten: „Herein!", öffnete sich die Tür und Sif trat ins Zimmer.  
„Thor, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte sie und ich nickte. Sie schloss die Tür und setzte sich dann neben mich auf das Bett.  
„Was gibt es?", fragte ich und ich sah wie das Mädchen unwillig auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute, bevor sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und mir in die Augen sah.  
„Du schienst heute so abwesend beim Abendessen und ich wollte fragen, ob dich etwas bedrückt."  
Verblüfft sah ich sie an, bevor ich meinen Kopf wegdrehte und stattdessen aus einem der Fenster starrte.  
„Bitte, Thor!", sagte sie: „Du kannst mit mir reden. Ich bin besorgt um dich, mein Freund."  
Ich seufzte und drehte den Kopf so, dass ich diesmal auf die Bettdecke starren konnte. Dann antwortete ich leise: „Ich mache mir so meine Gedanken, Sif. Seit drei Jahren habe ich meinen Bruder nicht gesehen und die Angst nagt an mir, dass er mich vergessen hat oder noch schlimmer, dass ich ihm egal geworden bin."  
Sif neben mir rutschte auf dem Bett hin und her und neugierig hob ich den Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer und als sie mir antwortete, kam es einem Flüstern gleich: „Was wäre wenn ich dir sagte, dass dein Bruder dich ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen hat, geschweige denn das du ihm egal bist?"  
Misstrauisch zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und erwiderte: „Das kannst du mir nicht sagen. Du kennst ihn nicht."  
Nun sah Sif mir wieder in die Augen und ich sah in ihrem Blick den Kampf, den sie scheinbar mit ihrem Inneren austrug. Als sie antwortete war ihre Stimme brüchig, wie Pergament und ich musste mich stark konzentrieren, um alles zu verstehen.  
„Ich mag deinen Bruder nicht kennen, aber meine Mutter kennt ihn sehr gut. Sie ist eine von Frigga´s Zofen und hat sich auch immer wieder um Loki gekümmert. An dem Tag als deine Familie zurückkam, war meine Mutter bis spät Abends fort und als sie am Abend zurückkam war sie kreidebleich. Sie erzählte mir das Frigga heftig mit Odin gestritten hätte, wegen deiner Lehrzeit hier auf Midgard und meine Mutter passte derweil auf Loki auf, weshalb sie alles mitbekam. Sie sagte zu mir: „Weißt du, Sif, diese Familie ist schon etwas besonderes, denn als der Streit verstummte sagte Prinz Loki zu mir ich solle meine Tochter mit nach Midgard schicken." Zwei Tage später kamen ein paar Wachen, die mich zum Bifröst brachten, zusammen mit Hogun, Volstagg und Fandral. Wie dein Bruder es geschafft hatte mich hier einzuschleusen ist mir, bis heute, ein Rätsel."  
Diese Geschichte erstaunte mich. Ich hatte ja auch an meinem Geburtstag mitbekommen, dass Loki sich innerhalb eines Jahres stark verändert hatte, doch das er es bereits schaffte Odin zu so einem Schritt zu bringen, erschien mir fast undenkbar und wieder musste ich an Loki´s Stimme und seine Worte denken. Ich kam nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wozu Loki wohl später einmal in der Lage sein würde und die Antworten machten mich alle nicht glücklich.  
Sif blieb noch eine Weile und als sie sich zurückzog war mir ein wenig leichter ums Herz.

Am nächsten Morgen standen fünf aufgeregte Kinder im Hof und ich glaube ich war am aufgedrehtesten. Ich war am Morgen sehr früh aus dem Bett gesprungen und so schnell mit allem fertig gewesen, dass ich noch eine ganze Stunde warten musste bis auch meine Freunde endlich auf dem Platz standen. Danach ließen unsere Lehrer nicht mehr lange auf sich warten und als wir uns auf den Weg zu dem Hügel machten, auf dem ich damals gelandet war, begann mein Herz wie wild zu klopfen.  
Oben auf dem Hügel warteten wir angespannt auf die Reise durch die Brücke und als Aren nach Heimdall rief und dieser den Bifröst aktivierte, war ich so verkrampft, dass Hogun mich bei der Landung stützen musste, sonst wäre ich sehr unköniglich auf der Nase gelandet.  
Begrüßt wurden wir von dem schweigsamen Wächter der Brücke und nachdem er sein Schwert wieder aus dem Schacht gezogen hatte, folgten wir ihm alle aus der metallenen Kuppel. Draußen angelangt sah ich in der Ferne schon die Türme Asgards aufragen und ich musste einige Tränen zurückhalten. Doch eine ruhig Stimme, sanft wie Seide und doch scharf wie Glas riss mich aus meinen Gedanken als sie sagte:  
„Willkommen zu Hause, Bruder!"


	6. Ankunft

Loki´s POV:

Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen, als Thor zu mir herumwirbelte und mich mit großen, blauen Augen anstarrte. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und auch seine Freunde sahen überrascht zu mir. Scheinbar hatte keiner von Ihnen erwartet mich hier zu treffen.  
„Loki!", flüsterte mein Bruder und im nächsten Moment hatte er mich schon an sich gezogen. Ich erwiderte die stürmische Umarmung und hätte gerne gelacht, wenn der Blonde mir nicht gerade sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst hätte. Nur Sif´s Kommentar, dass Thor mich doch bitte nicht erwürgen sollte, hatte ich es zu verdanken, nicht bereit nach Walhall gefahren zu sein.  
„Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Bruder!", sagte ich und spürte wie Thor mir eine Hand in den Nacken legte und mir tief in die Augen sah.  
Er war in den letzten drei Jahren ziemlich groß geworden, selbst für einen Zehnjährigen. Sein Körper begann Muskeln anzusetzen und ich konnte schon jetzt sehen, dass er mal ein sehr schöner Mann werden würde.  
Um weitere solcher Gedanken aus meinem Geist zu halten, blickte ich zu Thor´s Freunden und als ich Sif sah, musste ich schmunzeln.  
Damals vor drei Jahren, als Odin und meine Mutter über Thor´s Zukunft stritten, hatte ich Sif´s Mutter gesagt, sie müsse ihre Tochter mit auf die Reise schicken. Meine ganze, lächerlich kleine, Überredungskunst hatte es gekostet, Odin davon zu überzeugen, das Mädchen mit auf die Reise nach Midgard zu lassen. Diese Situation war auch der Grund gewesen, warum ich bereits jetzt mit dem Lernen begonnen hatte. Ich wusste, Thor würde einmal ein großer Krieger sein und somit ein Held für die Asen, doch er brauchte jemanden an seiner Seite, der sein Temperament zügeln und mit seinen Feinden verhandeln konnte. Und niemand würde mich davon abhalten dieser Jemand zu sein!  
„Loki?" Erschrocken fuhr ich aus meinen Gedanken und sah das Thor mich schon besorgt musterte, weshalb ich mein strahlendstes Lächeln aufsetzte und sagte:  
„Vergib mir, Bruder. Ich war in Gedanken. Nun lasst uns endlich zum Palast aufbrechen. Vater und Mutter erwarten dich schon."  
Damit wandte ich mich zu den mitgebrachten Pferden um und schwang mich in den Sattel einer braunen Stute. Odin hatte mir erst heute erlaubt, auf einem großen Pferd zu reiten, aber anstatt mir eines der edlen Rösser seiner Zucht zu überlassen, hatte der Stallmeister mir die älteste und langsamste Stute gegeben, die er zur Zeit beherbergte, weshalb ich nun Thor´s Blicken auswich. Doch Thor sagte kein Wort und stieg stattdessen selbst auf eines der Pferde. Auch seine Freunde saßen einer nach dem anderen auf und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause.

Im Palast angekommen, wurden Thor und seine Freunde von einer großen Willkommensfeier überrascht und während Thor von allen Seiten umschwärmt wurde, ging ich zu Mutter, welche auf einem der beiden goldenen Throne des großen Saales saß und ließ mich zu ihren Füßen nieder. Von meiner nun erhöhten Position aus, hatte ich einen guten Blick über den Saal und konnte Thor eingehend beobachten.  
Er hatte sich in den Jahren nicht nur äußerlich verändert. Seine gesamte Haltung strahlte schon jetzt Autorität aus und in seinen Augen las man dieselbe Entschlossenheit, wie in Odin´s Augen.  
Eben dieser betrat nun den Saal und alle wurden still. Der Allvater ging auf seinen Sohn zu und als die beiden sich direkt gegenüber standen, schloss er Thor in die Arme. Ich lächelte, doch irgendwie hatte ich auch das Gefühl, das diese Geste nicht richtig war und als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten, wusste ich auch wieso. Denn Thor war damals sehr wütend auf Odin gewesen und ich glaubte auch jetzt noch den Trotz in den blauen Augen Thor´s zu sehen, was diese Geste für mich zu einer scheinheiligen Farce machte.  
Odin riss mich allerdings aus meinen Gedanken, bevor ich den Faden weiterspinnen konnte, indem er sagte: „Meine Freunde. Heute ist ein Tag der Freude, denn mein Sohn ist endlich wieder zurückgekehrt.", dann sah er Thor an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Thor, mein Erstgeborener, erfülle Asgard und mich mit Stolz und werde zu einem ehrbaren Mann!"  
Mit diesen Worten löste er sich komplett von Thor und badete einen Moment in dem, seiner kleinen Ansprache folgenden, Applaus, bevor er die Treppenstufen zu dem Thron erklomm und sich auf dem goldenen Sitz niederließ. Dabei warf er auch mir einen Blick zu, den ich mit einem Lächeln erwiderte, doch das Lächeln fühlte sich falsch an. Seit Odin erschienen war, hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ich etwas tun müsste, doch wollte mir einfach nicht einfallen was es sein könnte. Wie ein Wort, das einem auf der Zunge lag und doch nicht auszusprechen war.

Die Feier dauerte bis spät in die Nacht. Ich hatte mich früh, unter dem Vorwand von Kopfschmerzen, zurück gezogen und nun saß ich in meinem Gemach und wartete auf Thor. Ich wusste das er kommen würde, denn ich hatte seinen Blick bemerkt, als ich den Saal verlassen hatte. Seine Augen waren für mich wie ein Buch, in dem es zu lesen galt, doch scheinbar schienen das die anderen nicht zu begreifen.  
Thor war leicht zu entschlüsseln, man musste nur genau hinsehen. Es war seine Stirn, die ihn verriet, wenn er nachdachte und sie sich dabei in Falten legte. Es war sein Mund, der ihn verriet, wenn er wütend war und dieser dabei zu einem schmalen Strich wurde. Und es waren seine Augen, die ihn verrieten, wenn er glücklich war und die dabei strahlten, wie die hellsten Sterne am Firmament.  
All das konnte man sehen, doch sowohl seine Freunde, als auch unsere Eltern konnten dies nicht wahrnehmen und das machte mich glücklich. Denn zu wissen, dass ich Thor besser kannte, als sie alle, war eine wahre Genugtuung.  
„Worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach, kleiner Bruder?"  
Erschrocken zuckte ich bei der Stimme zusammen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür.  
„Verdammt Thor. Hast du in Midgard nicht gelernt zu klopfen? Du hättest mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt.", sagte ich und Thor lachte, während er komplett eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Das Geräusch seines Lachens ging mir durch Mark und Bein und am liebsten wäre ich ihm um den Hals gefallen.  
„Vergib mir, Loki!", sagte er und ich erschauerte unter der Art, wie er meinen Namen sagte. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, doch als ich klopfte, erhielt ich keine Antwort und dann öffne ich die Tür und sehe dich ins Lehre starren. Also! Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"  
Er hatte mein Bett erreicht und ließ sich neben mir nieder. Seine Hand legte sich wieder in meinen Nacken und er begann sanft diese eine Stelle dort zu kraulen, von der nur er wusste, dass sie meine Schwachstelle war. Wenn er das tat, war es um mich geschehen und ich erzählte ihm einfach alles. Vor drei Jahren hatte er es das letzte Mal getan, weshalb ich die Berührung gerade umso mehr genoss, bevor ich meinen Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihn mit meinen grünen Augen ansah.  
„Worüber ich nachgedacht habe, Bruder? Über das Einzige, was mich wirklich interessiert. Dich!"


	7. Der Streit

Thor´s POV:

Die Jahre gingen auf und ab. Es herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen im Palast und mit der Zeit bemerkte ich die Veränderungen, die mein Körper durchlief.  
Mädchen fand ich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so blöd und auch sie schienen nichts gegen mich zu haben und trotzdem war ich die meiste Zeit bei Loki.  
Denn ich war sehr unsicher, ob diese Mädchen wirklich mich wollten oder nur darauf aus waren mit dem Kronprinzen Asgards anzubändeln. Loki jedenfalls hatte mich ein gesundes Misstrauen gelehrt und irgendwie war es für mich gar nicht so schlimm, noch keine Freundin gehabt zu haben, auch wenn meine Freunde mich deswegen aufzogen.  
Ich war achtzehn, als ich das erste Mal mit Loki stritt. Und dieser Streit wurde in Asgard berühmt, denn zum ersten Mal zeigte sich ganz deutlich, wie abhängig wir voneinander waren.  
Es hatte alles ganz harmlos angefangen. Meine Geburtstagsfeier war mit großer Pracht begangen worden, denn Vater hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt die Menschen zu imitieren und die Volljährigkeit ein wenig vorzuverlegen. Anstatt mit dreißig, wurde man jetzt schon mit achtzehn erwachsen und musste dann eine Prüfung ablegen, die den weiteren Lebensweg bestimmte.  
Wochenlang war ich auf diese Prüfung vorbereitet worden und als ich am Morgen meines großen Tages in der Ahnenkammer des Tempels kniete und auf eine Eingebung wartete, fühlte ich mich so bereit wie noch nie in meinem Leben.  
Die Ahnenkammer, war im Grunde keine Kammer, sondern eine große Halle, deren Decke von Kriegs- und Enstehungsszenen Asgards geschmückt war und deren Kristallwände die Namen gefallener Krieger zierte. Der Boden war mit einem Mosaik geschmückt, wobei man immer das Gefühl hatte, dass das Muster lebendig war.  
Ich kniete seit mehreren Minuten auf dem Boden, als mich plötzlich eine Kälte erfüllte und ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich Nadeln in meinen Kopf bohrten, bis sich aus den Schmerzen langsam Bilder kristallisierten. Ich sah die Berge von Hel, dem Totenreich, schwarz und gewaltig und zwischen ihnen eine riesige Schlange.  
Jörmungandaal! Die Midgardschlange!  
Sie war der größte Feind der Asen und Wächter über das Reich Hel, welches die Menschen als die Hölle bezeichneten.  
Die Vision endete und gerade, als ich, verzweifelt über diese unmöglich scheinende Aufgabe, die Ahnenkammer verlassen wollte, erschien noch ein Bild in meinem Kopf. Das Bild eines silbernen Hammers.

Die Aufgabe zehrte an meinen Kräften und als ich spät in der Nacht nach Asgard zurückkehrte und als Beweis meines Sieges einen riesigen Giftzahn heimbrachte, wurde ich mit allen Ehren eines Kriegshelden empfangen.  
Es gab eine große Feier mit einem riesigen Bankett und als der Alkohol in Strömen floss, warf auch ich meine Manieren über Bord und tat mich am Schnaps gütlich. Die Stimmung wurde ausgelassener, die Witze schlechter und als die Nacht ihre dunkelste Stunde erreichte, stand mir plötzlich der Sinn nach anderer Gesellschaft, als meinen Freunden.  
Loki hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet und plötzlich kamen mir seine Ermahnungen, was die Frauen betraf, gar nicht mehr so wichtig vor, weshalb ich das nächste hübsche Mädchen, welches an mir vorbeilief auf meinen Schoß zog und küsste. Ich hörte noch meine Freunde pfeifen, doch ich schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Der Kuss wurde immer heißer und mittlerweile hatte auch meine Hand den Weg unter das Kleid der namenlosen Schönheit gefunden, weshalb ich enttäuscht knurrte, als sie sich mir entzog.  
„Wir sollten in deine Gemächer gehen.", sagte sie und ich folgte ihr willig, als sie mich auf die Beine zog. Den ganzen Weg zu meinem Zimmer verbrachten wir mit Necken und Küssen und als wir meine Gemächer erreichten, war ich angeheizt und wollte wilden, hemmungslosen Sex.  
Ich stieß die Tür auf und einen Moment war ich geblendet, denn jemand hatte das Licht in meinem Zimmer angestellt. Ich hörte ein erschrockenes Einatmen und als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich Loki auf meinem Bett sitzen, ein Buch in der Hand.  
Ich wusste nicht was in mich fuhr, doch plötzlich war ich stinksauer. Ich hörte das Mädchen neben mir lachen und irgendwas von: „Das gibt Ärger!", faseln und der Alkohol tat sein übriges.  
Mit einem Satz stand ich neben meinem Bett und zog Loki grob am Kragen aus den Kissen. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Vierzehnjährige hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.  
Mit einem Ruck riss ich die Zimmertür wieder auf und warf Loki so heftig aus dem Zimmer, dass er an die gegenüberliegenden Wand knallte.  
„Verschwinde, und komm nie wieder!", brüllte ich und als ich die Tür zudonnerte, ignorierte ich die Tränen, die in seinen schmerzverzerrten Augen glitzerten.

Am nächsten Morgen brummte mein Kopf und ich hatte einen widerlichen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Das Mädchen war verschwunden und langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück.  
Mein Grinsen angesichts meiner Eroberung verblasste als ich mich plötzlich wieder an Loki erinnerte. Ich sprang blitzschnell aus dem Bett, zog eine Hose über und stürmte in Loki´s Zimmer. Sein Bett war gemacht und sah unberührt aus und besorgt lief ich wieder in den Flur.  
Den ganzen Morgen rannte ich durch den Palast, doch niemand wollte meinen kleinen Bruder gesehen haben und als ich ihn im Garten, unter unserem Lieblingsbaum fand, war er blass und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.  
„Oh, Loki.", sagte ich und musste mit ansehen, wie er erschrocken zusammenzuckte:  
„Es tut mir so Leid! Alles was ich gestern Abend gesagt und getan habe. Ich war betrunken."  
Wütende, smaragdgrüne Augen sahen mich an und ich spürte Loki´s Enttäuschung fast körperlich.  
„Das soll also deine Entschuldigung sein?", fragte er und seine Stimme war getränkt mit Zorn und Kummer: „Du hast mich an eine Wand geworfen und mir gesagt ich solle mich nie wieder blicken lassen und das alles wegen einer namenlosen Hure!"  
Er war aufgesprungen und seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, doch seine Worte machten auch mich wütend.  
„Verdammt Loki, ich habe mich Entschuldigt für das was ich tat, doch meine Bettgeschichten gehen dich nichts an. Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt. Es wird erwartet!"  
„Erwartet?", rief er und ich zuckte unter dem scharfen Klang seiner Stimme zusammen: „Es wird also erwartet, dass du irgendein Weib von deiner Feier entführst, damit die anderen Krieger erkennen, dass du ein Mann bist? Das sind doch die Worte deiner nichtsnutzigen Freunde und-"  
„Beleidige meine Freunde nicht! Sie haben nichts damit zutun!"  
Ich war unglaublich sauer. Wie konnte Loki es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen. Ich war der Kronprinz von Asgard.  
Loki´s Augen wurden schmal, als ich ihm meine Gedanken an den Kopf schleuderte und plötzlich straffte er die Schultern und sein Blick glich grünem Eis.  
„Dann, Bruder, werde ich dir nicht länger im Wege stehen. Ich hoffe Ihr werdet glücklich, Euer Hoheit!"  
Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand.


End file.
